The Serpent Potter I : Philosopher's Stone
by The Thief's Downfall
Summary: Ever wondered how Harry's life would have turned out had he been sorted into Slytherin? In this story Harry is sorted into Slytherin and embarks on his years at Hogwarts. How will he turn out? Will he choose the path of good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

**The Serpent Potter I : Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 1 : The Boy Who Lived**

A blustery wet Autumn day was swept aside by night. Darkness was imposed upon the world. The heavens above seemed to show little mercy, as ceaseless gales hit the earth and carried heavy downpours towards the inhabitants below. Black and grey clouds had hovered menacingly above all day. They now merged together to bear a scowl and unleash a storm which invaded the earth below.

The thatched cottages below were disturbed, with some slates scattered on the ground after being yanked from their roofs. Orange lights lay discarded on the ground. The eyes of the pumpkins attached to the houses seemed to leer at passers by. The biting sharp cold wind showed little compassion for the brave children, who endured the downpour simply to uphold their tradition. Their little bodies shivered at the cold, while their clothing was soaked. But it seemed not to halt their progress as they carried on ceaseless. Their pumpkin lanterns offered a glaring light but they did little to guide them through the dark storm of the night.

Someone who seemed not to be disturbed by the storm was a man in a black cloak who wandered along the path. While those he passed in the street showed visible signs of discomfort, he could not have been happier. His serpent like face was intoxicated with a grotesque smile and his blood red scarlet slits shared a menacing delight. He laughed scornfully at the passers by who looked so miserable. The children who were out braving the storm and whose little faces were screwed up in discomfort at the gnawing wind, drew a sneer from the snake like man. In stark contrast, Lord Voldemort had never been happier.

A narcissistic gleam was present in his scarlet slits. The pupils, despite their vibrant colour contained nothing but an icy hateful victorious leer. Voldemort was in a position he had long dreamed about. While he was yet to seize the Ministry and while their freezing of the economy had caused minor discomfort, all else seemed to play right into his hands. He had an army of hellishly savage witches, wizards and creatures at his commands. His main opponents, the Government of the wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix, a resistance group led by his primary adversary Albus Dumbledore were vastly outnumbered and outsmarted and some had even been brought under his sway by the use of the Imperius curse. _Dumbledore_, he thought maliciously ; the one wizard who he despised and feared most. He was powerless to prevent Voldemort empirical rise to power for all his past achievements and would merely be another obstacle to be destroyed. He was at the zenith of his power and his greatest triumph had been to learn of the one thing that may overthrow him.

Recently Voldemort had discovered the name of the child who was chosen to be his opponent. While Voldemort feared no-one and had taken measures to guard against his death, he had unsettled feelings when he heard there was the possibility of a rival. Voldemort smiled, tonight it would all end with a mere flick of his wand!

Voldemort moved to a darker street that brought him closer to his destination. He passed two young children dressed as a pumpkins, one of whom spoke to him, " Nice costume, mister". He put his fingers to his wand knowing these children need never return to their parents. But he changed his mind, so unnecessary when the Fidelus was broken and he was so near his destination. _Muggles_, he thought hatefully, he would soon exterminate the filthy creatures.

He had reached his destination, crossing the threshold as quiet as the dead moves. Lily and James Potter, unaware of the approaching threat, were playing with their son in the sitting room and did not have wands on them. Voldemort laughed callously at their foolishness. James came sprinting into the hall wandless and screamed …

"Lily, take Harry and go! Its him! Go! I'll hold him off!"

This amused Voldemort, hold him off without a wand. He laughed before casting Avada Kedavra which sent James Potter to the floor to his death, the green light which had killed him lighting up the banisters like lightning rods. Lily Potter was upstairs screaming, desperate to find a secret passageway to escape with her son but to no avail. She was trapped and she knew it as she screamed loudly. A futile attempt was made to barricade her and Harry but Voldemort easily swept the boxes aside and entered the room. He did not intend to kill Lily Potter if she allowed him to wipe out her son. She threw her arms protectively infront of Harry as if this would prevent his death …

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry"

" Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside … Now! - "

" Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "

" This is my last warning"

" Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy … Not Harry! … Not Harry! … please … I'll do anything"

" Stand aside girl … stand aside girl"

Obviously unwilling to comply, he decided to finish her and have done with her,

"Avada Kedavra!" and she slumped to the floor dead. The baby in the cot had as of yet not detected that he was under threat and now peered curiously into the cot. Slowly it began to dawn on him that the intruder was a threat and he began to cry loudly. Voldemort who had no patience for this aimed his wand at the helpless baby's forehead.

" Avada Kedavra!" screeched Voldemort. The curse moved swiftly towards the young baby and for a moment he was triumphant. And then several things happened at once. Instead of killing him, the curse sliced Harry in the forehead bringing with a sharp pain and a wound which bled onto his snow white quilt covers. The curse then rebounded and struck Voldemort. As soon as it impacted, he felt agony beyond anything he had ever experienced.

He writhed and was contorted in pain as he felt something inside rip with menacing force. He felt as his skin was ablaze and his insides were being scorched. His body soon became less and less apart of him, as he felt the pain of having himself ripped from his body. While he was still inside his body, he had made several frantic attempts to approach the cot but was hit with an invisible force field which struck him and forced him backwards.

He was now weaker than he had ever felt in his life. He could see through what used to a body and instead was merely a transparent mist in the shape of a skeleton. A gold light flickered and he now had to endure the agony of two green lights pressing themselves into him like lasers forcing his weak shell to contract and he felt himself being expelled from the destroyed home. As he was forced out, his faint vision could make a movement from the baby which seemed to form a gloating wink.

Apart the disappearance of Voldemort, the baby was unsettled crying loudly as he seemed to suddenly comprehend his solitude. Suddenly he heard footsteps and a man with wild hair enter the room and survey the wreckage. The man's presence was familiar and Harry looked to see it was none other than Sirius Black. His face was milk white and his eyes were wide open with shock and horror. His hair and face seemed even more wild and unruly as he franticly searched the rooms, finally coming across Harry. He picked him up and cradled him closely to his breast, which gave Harry a sense of comfort. Bitter salty tears feel from his eyes as he left the house with the baby placed gently in his arms. He mounted the motorbike, which he had used to come to the aid of his best friends as quickly as possible having discovered Peter's betrayal. Rage began to fill Sirius as he thought of how he would punish the traitor.

Sirius was about to take off when he was stopped by a beetle eyed giant of a man. Rubeus Hagrid stood as a massive figure but his warm eyes betrayed a mutual fragility that Sirius shared. With the baby gently in his arms, Hagrid carefully embraced Sirius lightly careful not to disturb the sleeping infant. As the two mourned for the loss of two dear friends, Hagrid seemed come to his senses and kept his mind back to the task in hand.

" I better off with young 'Arry ere. Professor Dumbledore has sent me to fetch him and take him to his relatives."

Sirius' look of grief turned to dismay as he responded indignantly " No, I'm his godfather. Lily and James entrusted him to me. I'm his godfather".

"Its Professor Dumbledore's orders that he is to live with his relatives" replied Hagrid kindly but nevertheless with an authority.

" You can't send him there! They will never accept him! James and Lily told me what they're like, they're awful. They hate magic. They'll treat him as an outcast. It isn't what J-J-J … aame … - " . Sirius was unable to finish his sentence as he broke down in tears at the mention of his friends. Hagrid patted his arm soothingly before responding again.

" Sirius its what has to happen. I'm sorry but I 'ave to take 'im. I 'ave to" . Sirius reluctantly seemed to realise that this was how it had to be. Hagrid continued to comfort him before they came to a silent understanding that this was goodbye.

" Hagrid you might as well take the bike"

"What?"

"The bike Hagrid. Take it."

"Yer sure?" asked Hagrid uncertainly, aware of how much the bike meant to Sirius.

" Yes, I have no use for it anymore. Goodbye Harry" and afterwards Sirius placed a kiss on the forehead of the sleeping bundle before nodding to Hagrid. Hagrid took off on the bike and flew into the air.

Sirius watched them go, tears glistening in his eyes as he began to fully comprehend the night's events.

Hagrid delivered Harry to Dumbledore and McGonagall who said their goodbyes before they departed, leaving Harry at Privet Drive, the place he would now call home for the next eleven years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Pureblood Politics**

Malfoy Manor was one of the largest wizarding manors in Britain. Everything about the manor exuded class and elegance. The long stretching velvet carpeted hallways, the tapestries of the ancient Pureblood families, the foremost of which was in the living room, a large and sparkling silver scaled dragon which was the symbol for the Malfoy household. Even the less carefully furnished rooms were an expression of class. The furniture in the playroom, while nowhere near as classy as the shining silver leather displayed in the foremost living room, still had an air of wealth attached.

The Malfoy playroom was unlike any Muggle one. Entering the room was a bizarre experience. As soon as anyone entered they had turn on a forty five degree angle north east to enter through a gap. On entry the wall from behind and the wall directly infront were the largest and were decorated in a piercing dark green. The walls were decorated with ornate porcelain figures. The wall to the north of the entry point had a statue like figure of a large shimmering dragon, rubies and emeralds embedded in the figure's scales. The décor was by no means the only impressive asset inside the room although it was the feature of the room that made the most striking impression. The room was carefully furnished so it was a sea of green and silver not only to emphasise the Malfoys' status as a wealthy traditional Pureblood family but also so the connection to Salazar Slytherin's house was immediately apparent.

The objects inside the room made an equal statement of wealth. In the centre of the room an flamboyant chess set stood on a wooden table. On both sides of the room, were large bookcases that were long but thin and short so that the emblazoned logo of Slytherin on the side walls was not obscured. Other notable objects included a Stratuscope, a triangular machine which looked ordinary but once engaged gave the user the illusion of running a race track or lifting weights depending on the setting, a luminous Cleansweep broom which further expressed wealth and a mirror which when the user was engaged luminous bright lights, like those you would see at a Muggle disco flashed and the challenge was to match their speed by casting sparks from a fake wand.

Yes Draco Malfoy was undoubtedly a spoiled child. Nonetheless he could not help but feel slightly inadequate. Despite the expensive objects he owned, he knew that part of the reason for this was for show. His parents, particularly his father delighted in showing off his wealth. Draco's childhood was also hampered by the fact he was not allowed to make his own friends. He had been taught from a young age not to mingle outside with children that wore ordinary clothing or were anything other than Pureblood stock. Muggles and those who were born from Muggles, he was taught to sneer and disrespect as they were not human beings, only convincing imitations of human beings.

Those whom Draco did socialise with were far from the most enjoyable company. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were stupid, moronic and thuggishly built. They were hardly enjoyable conversationalists but they did act as his enforcers bullying and threatening those whom Malfoy chose to intimidate, which was useful. The one guy that Draco Malfoy shared some common ground with was Blaise Zabini. He certainly shared interests such as chess and Quidditch with him but while they hung around together and seemed to have something resembling a friendship, the two had an underlying determination to be better than the other. This was as a result of their parents. The Malfoys despised Arabella Zabini, Blaise's mother but maintained a false friendship with her as she was both wealthy and famous both for her beauty and her constantly remarrying wealthy figures before they mysteriously disappeared. Arabella Zabini was a prominent member of society and had established herself as one of societies richest and most powerful individuals, especially with her French bloodline and friendship with the Delacours, one of the leading powerful families in France. The Malfoys thought of Arabella as a gold digger and a social climber but decided it was better to keep her on side. Arabella similarly wished to remain one of the most powerful individuals in society and thus kept up the charade despite seeing Malfoys as arrogant, power-hungry and looking down her nose at them as former Death Eaters. Both had instilled in their children that they were to ensure that they achieved more than the other. Maintain a lukewarm friendship, if necessary but be better regardless.

Despite this, both insisted on keeping up the charade of the meeting of the Pureblood families. On this particular day the two Malfoys, Udo Nott ; Malfoy's old friend from the Death Eaters, Crabbe and Goyle ; who followed Lucius around and sucked up to him in a similar manner as his sons did with Draco and Arabella Zabini. This left the children together again. In the Malfoy playroom Draco and Blaise were engaged in a game of chess.

" I am three moves from victory," boasted Draco. This drew a scowl from Blaise.

" I do believe it is two one Malfoy" . Draco laughed it off but couldn't hide his irritation. He hated losing. Blaise saw the look of disdain from Draco and smirked satisfied.

"Checkmate!" drawled Draco with satisfaction.

"Another game Malfoy?"

"Nah Blaise there's only so often I can whip your scrawny ass."

Blaise did not take kindly to this, protesting : " Hey my ass is not scrawny Malfoy. I'll have you know that despite being only the ripe age of eleven, I work out," .

As if to prove his point Blaise flexed his muscles. Draco chuckled but before he could put in a retort, another boy interrupted.

" Zabini, you do amuse me! Your arrogance is overwhelming, I mean you are not even worthy-" Theodore Nott drawled. Nott despite being eleven was a fair height. He had a harsh face, piercing grey eyes like daggers and had the ability to change tone. At the moment his tone was halfway between menacing and mocking. Blaise reacted angrily.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean Nott?!"

"Well the Zabinis aren't a proper pureblood family. Everyone knows that they only have a position in society because your mother is a gold digging sl-"

Nott however did not get to finish his insult as he was tackled roughly to the ground by Blaise who began punching Nott everywhere he could. Nott however reversed this, bringing up his knee and ramming it hard into Blaise's crotch. Nott then took the advantage punching Blaise in the face repeatedly. Malfoy normally didn't care about the fights between the two but this time the commotion was likely to alert the adults and that would mean serious ramifications for Draco.

" Look Theo, yes Blaise's mother is a bit of a looker" . 'A bit of a looker' was putting it mildly. Her skin was like silk, her eyes were voluptuous and vibrant and her scarlet lips had the Medusan ability to ensnare any man. After receiving a murderous glare from Zabini, Draco chose a different tack, " Look guys there is no need to attack each other. Let's just not insult each other's families. With our parents just along the corridor it just isn't worth it. ".

This seemed to convince them, who grudgingly sprang apart giving each other looks of unrelenting hatred. Satisfied, he had diffused a potentially costly situation he changed the subject.

" You got your Hogwarts letters yet?" asked Draco.

" I got mine three days ago." replied Nott

" What about you Blaise?" asked Draco

Blaise, still glowering at Nott answered with a grunt. " Yes. Mother tells me it's actually a very well run school-"

"Father actually wanted to send to Durmstrang, you know because of Muggle lover Dumbledore and this Defence rubbish they teach. At Durmstrang they at least teach you the Dark Arts, including the Unforgiveables." drawled Draco.

Nott was practically salivating with glee at the thought of mastering the Unforgiveables. Draco saw this and it made him uneasy. He had always thought Nott was weird, not helped by his father's forthright views on Muggles. He had recently become worse and he spoke with a venomous hatred for a group of people whom he had never met. The only reason Draco was civil to Nott was because while he wasn't afraid of the boy he suspected he could be a dangerous enemy.

" So what house do you think you will be in?"

Nott answered first with a sickening enthusiasm, " Slytherin! Where else? That filthy blood seeping around the castle. Muggle blood, dirty blood, muddy blood. No other house for me!"

Sickened by Nott, Draco chose to politely ignore him and instead turned to Blaise : " Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Ravenclaw is for the smart although Slytherin is the elite"

" Zabini what makes _you _think you're worthy of Slytherin? You are an illegitimate bastard with whatever knows what blood in you -" sneered Nott, before Zabini angrily lunged at him knocking the chess pieces to the floor but he was restrained by Malfoy while Nott was restrained by Crabbe and Goyle.

" Just you wait till I get a wand" growled Blaise low and menacing

" Try it blood traitor"

" You don't even know what that means" laughed Zabini who had changed from angry to condescending and mocking.

" Yes I do, its you, you bloody traitor" retorted Nott but his obvious use of one of his father's terms without knowing the mean had taken a little of the sting of his menace.

For the remainder of the hour Draco made sure neither attacked the other before both finally left. Malfoy sighed deeply. He had always longed for a best friend or a sibling, someone who was equal to him in intelligence and not someone who he was rivals with or could overpower. Before making his way to the dining room for dinner with his parents, he could not help but reflect that Hogwarts would surely bring the opportunity for a true friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : A Series of Strange Accidents**

Nearly eleven years had passed since that night that Harry was left on the doorstep of Privet Drive by his parents. Even by ten year old standards, Harry was skinny and had a distinctly uncared for look. Harry was dressed in second hand, hand me down clothes which were often too large for him because they were usually his cousin Dudley's, who was considerably larger than him. The saddest part was that unlike some children who Harry had met, Harry's poor appearance had nothing to do with lack of money, as his aunt and uncle had a better than average income, emphasised by Dudley, who was spoiled and always had the best of everything. No it was simply that no-one cared for Harry, thought of simply as a nuisance, a burden, an unpaid servant and his cousin as a punch bag.

Harry had suffered abuse for years. Which his aunt and uncle rarely physically attacked Harry, they verbally degraded him on a daily basis and gloried in emphasising their love for Dudley and in contrast the lack of affection they felt towards him. His classmates treated him similarly and they came in three categories. Those who friends with Dudley who picked on him simply because Dudley did. Those too afraid of Dudley and his gang to be seen to be friendly with an outcast. Then, there were those who looked at Harry as a freak and feared him because they thought he had abilities that were strange and sinister.

Over the years, Harry had a number of 'accidents', which he couldn't explain. There was the time he ended up on the roof of the school building when all he had been doing is trying to escape Dudley's gang. Then there was that time he had inadvertently dyed the teacher's hair blue. The strangest accident however was during show and tell a couple of years ago. A boy whose father was an adventurer had brought in a cobra snake for show and tell. Harry had been fascinated by the appearance of the snake but Dudley and two of his lackeys Malcolm and Piers, noticing this mocked him. Harry had felt a surge of anger towards Dudley and thought of how much he hated him but to his horror as he had been thinking this, the cobra had wrapped himself around Dudley. Harry had been really horrorstruck, and despite his dislike of his cousin fearful for his life and then noticed that the snake somehow seemed to react to his fear by uncoiling itself from Dudley.

Harry reflected on the possibility could have special abilities as he woke up and then thought bitterly, _fat lot of use_. This was emphasised seconds later when his aunt knocked on the door the cupboard under the stairs where he slept and screeched :

"Up, come on get up," .

Harry groaned and got up. He was then forced to cook the breakfast and endure the charade that was performed every time it was Dudley's birthday where Dudley complained that he did not have enough presents despite the fact that every the size and number of presents got considerably larger every year. Then his aunt and uncle would shamelessly pander to Dudley's greedy demands by promising to add one or two more presents.

Today they were going to the zoo. The original plan had been to leave Harry at somebody else's but since they couldn't get anyone and they didn't trust him to be left alone so reluctantly Harry was allowed to come. Despite the fact he was told to be quiet and it was made abundantly clear he wasn't wanted, he could not but feel more positive about how the day would turn out as he sat in the back of Vernon's car with Dudley and Piers. Uncle Vernon, Dudley and Piers began to have a conversation about motorbikes, which Harry made the mistake of contributing to :

" I had a dream about a motorbike once. It was flying.".

This immediately drew Uncle Vernon's ire, "Motorbikes do not fly!" he bellowed.

" I know they don't. I was just saying." replied Harry.

"Well don't!" shouted Uncle Vernon, which caused Dudley and Piers to giggle loudly.

However despite the bad start to the day, the day ended up being one of his better days. Harry was allowed a cheap lemon ice lolly which wasn't that bad, he got to finish Dudley's knickerbocker glory and as he and the others visited the ducks, a bushy haired girl, who was with her parents, smiled pleasantly to him, something that had happened to Harry rarely in his life. Bored, Dudley decided that the last place they would visit before they left would be the reptile house. Dudley quickly decided he was interested in the largest snake in the reptile house. Harry couldn't help but feel surprised at Dudley's eagerness to go and see a creature that had once threatened to kill him. Harry remained silent, as Dudley approached the glass, pressing his face up against it.

" Make it move." he whined at his father.

Vernon tapped the glass but nothing happened.

" Do it again." ordered Dudley and he did but nothing happened.

" This is boring" he groaned and walked away leaving Harry alone with the snake.

Harry could not help but pity the snake. I mean he might be stuck with the Dursleys but at least he got to move about. _It winked_. Harry stepped back in utter amazement, shocked. The snake then gave him a look that plainly said _I get that all the time_. Harry was distracted from his amazement, as he felt sympathy for the snake who seemed to gesture towards the sign below that said : _**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. Bred in captivity.**_

Sure that he was just imagining his ability to communicate with the snake, he spoke quietly in a voice that was barely a whisper, so that no-one would hear and think him mad : " Can many people talk to snakes?" .

The snake replied in a low hiss, " _No, it issss a rare ability. Only S-S-S-Salaz-zar Sssslytherin and hissss dessscendantssss have been able to talk to sssnakessss,_".

Harry had no time to ponder who this Salazar Slytherin was, as the snake had caught Piers' attention who called to Dudley, " Dudley, Dudley you won't believe what this snake is doing!".

Dudley barged Harry out of the way who fell to the floor. What happened next happened very quickly. One minute, Harry was leaning against the glass, the next the glass vanished and Dudley fell into the pool. The snake slithered along the floor calling back to Harry, _Thankssss amigo, Brazil here I come. _Harry gaped in shock but was then dropped in by Piers who said, " You were talking to it, weren't you Harry,".

After the incident, Vernon had been too angry to form a coherent telling off and before locking him in his cupboard, struck him hard, causing a cut on his cheek to form from his ring. Harry was locked in his cupboard for weeks and when he was finally let out, it was the summer holidays. Harry did his best to avoid Dudley for weeks in the summer as he and gang enjoyed a sport they had named _Harry-hunting_, which involved catching Harry and attacking him, which they rarely did as Harry usually was too fast. One evening Harry however made the mistake of thinking it was safe to go to the local play parkand sit peacefully.

Sneaking up on him, Malcolm, Dennis and Piers grabbed Harry from behind and pulled him off the swing. Despite struggling and thrashing about with elbows the three overpowered him and held him while Dudley punched him, knocking his cello taped glasses to the ground. Suddenly something happened to Harry that he never expected. A black boy, who was three or four inches taller than Harry and unlike Harry looked well built came to Harry's aid and pulled Malcolm off Harry and tackled him to the ground. He attempted to get up and attack the boy but a sharp elbow sent him to the ground. He then prised Dennis off Harry and ducked a punch from Piers before striking him with one of his own and pushing him to the ground. Dudley was startled, so Harry took the opportunity to hit him with two punches. One was a right hook that struck him in the mouth and the second to the nose which began to bleed.

Dudley, who clutching his sore mouth with one hand and attempting and failing to stem the flow of blood from his nose with the other, gave Harry a look that was a mixture of anger and amazement. Dudley and his gang slowly skulked off, leaving Harry alone with his mysterious saviour.

" Thanks man." Said Harry.

" Its ok. I hate bullies! I know what they're like. That was funny when you hit that fat shit in the nose." replied the boy. The two roared with laughter at the memory before Harry spoke again.

" What's your nam-" he began but the boy interrupted him and said " Sorry got to go in. Mother will kill me if I'm late. See you round mate," and waved as he left. Harry waved back, bemused at the boy's sudden departure and sad that the closest thing he had to a friend had departed. Sighing, he decided to go home and face the music.

To his surprise, the Dursleys did not hold a grudge too long. Although a fresh cut appeared on his left cheek and he had to endure the bellowing of his aunt and uncle, they were preoccupied with the mysterious letters that were arriving for him. It began one morning at breakfast.

" Dudley get the post."

" Make Harry get it,"

" Harry get the post,"

" Make Dudley get it,"

" Dudley hit him with your Smeltings' stick"

Harry went to get the post and discovered to his surprise an envelope. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. On the back there was a coat of arms with a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. The envelope was so specifically addressed to him that there was no possibility it was sent by mistake

**Mr H. Potter**

**The Cupboard Under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

When Vernon and Petunia had discovered this, his envelope was snatched off of him and the letter was burned. Whoever was sending the letters continued to send more and more letters as the week progressed, despite Vernon nailing up the letter box. By the Sunday, dozens of owls were littered all over Privet Drive and hundreds and hundreds of letter came flying down the chimney. Harry had attempt to grab a few but he was overpowered by Vernon. After this Vernon had moved them around a variety of locations until finally they came to this battered boat in the middle of the sea.

" Let's see if they can reach us now" he said cheerfully victorious.

Harry couldn't help but agree as he settled down to sleep in the battered hut, but he unlike Uncle Vernon did not feel this was reason for happiness. Harry glanced at Dudley's digital watch, 00:10. It had been his 11th birthday for ten minutes and as usual it was completely ignored.

Just as Harry mused about his relative's indifference, a loud BOOM interrupted his thoughts. The door came down with a massive crash and in stepped a beetle eyed giant of a man. The giant squatted down to fit through the doorway and then turned to look at them all.

"Sorry 'bout that. Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? Its not been an easy journey … " .

The giant then sat down on the battered moth eaten sofa. He gestured at Dudley to move out of the way and approached Harry.

" An here's Harry'. Last time I saw you, you was only a baby Harry. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but you've got yer mothers eyes" . When he approached despite his monstrous appearance he was not intimidating, in fact his approach was warm and kind and his eyes were twisted into a smile.

Vernon attempted to get the giant to leave by grabbing a shotgun. The giant however squeezed it as if it were simply a piece of rubber and turned away from the Dursleys and approached Harry again. Harry was in a state of confusion and for the first time he approached Hagrid.

" Who are you?"

" Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you'll know all about that?". After Hagrid had responded, he bent down and pointed his umbrella at the stone grate where there was then a roaring fire.

Harry was grateful for the warmth but remained confused.

" Sorry no,"

" No?" responded Hagrid, " Blimey Harry did you never wonder where your parents learned it all?"

" All what?" asked Harry confusedly.

"ALL WHAT! Now wait just one second, " thundered Hagrid. The Dursleys cowered against the wall in fear of Hagrid's anger.

" But what about our world. My world. Your world. Yer parent's world?"

" What world?"

"DURSLEY!" screamed Hagrid, while Vernon muttered incoherently.

" Yeh must know about your parents surely? They were amongst the most gifted in our world. They're famous. You're famous!"

" Were they?" asked Harry astonished. At this point Vernon interrupted Hagrid.

" Stop at once, I forbid you to tell him anything." commanded Vernon, with little success. Petunia gave a horrified gasp.

" Ach, Dursleys go boil your heads, both of yeh. Harry yer a wizard!"

Harry was shocked and there was a long silence where the only sound that could be heard was the sea crashing against the rocks where the hut was built.

" I'm a _what_?" gasped Harry.

" A wizard and thumpin good un', once yer properly trained, " said Hagrid.

" No you must be making some mistake. I can't be a wizard, I'm just Harry" said Harry. To his surprise Hagrid chuckled.

" Not a wizard eh? Never do anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" .

It clicked. Harry had had series of logic defying accidents throughout his childhood, including twice setting deadly snakes on Dudley by accident. Harry looked up at Hagrid and smiled a genuine smile of realisation and a new sense of freedom.

Hagrid then showed Harry his Hogwarts letter. It was a nice moment as Harry and Hagrid sat together and Hagrid told Harry all about Hogwarts. They had almost forgotten the Dursleys were there. Until Vernon interrupted from the sidelines.

" He will not be going," He insisted.

" And I suppose a great Muggle like yourself will stop him ? " scoffed Hagrid. At Harry's confused look he added, " Muggles are what we call non-magic folk in the wizarding world, " .

" We swore to stamp out this rubbish when we took him in. He will be going to the local comprehensive Stonewall High, not this silly crackpot school," said Vernon forcefully.

" You knew?" responded Harry angrily.

This time it was Petunia who responded, " Of course we _knew_. How could we not? My dratted sister, oh my parents were so _proud _the day she got her letter. Isn't it wonderful? We have a witch in the family. I was the only one to see her for what she was, a _freak_! And then she met that Potter and he brought his freaky little friends along. He was arrogant and just as strange and abnormal. I knew you would turn out exactly the same. And then if you please, she got yourself _blown _up and _we_ were landed with you -" she shrieked.

" Blown up! You told me my parents died in a CAR CRASH!" said Harry furiously.

" A car crash kill Lily and James Potter. Its an outrage! it's a scandal" said Hagrid gruffly.

Hagrid turned again to the Dursleys : " Harry has had his name down at Hogwarts since the day he was born. The son of Lily and James Potter and the most famous boy of his age in the wizarding world not go to Hogwarts indeed. Harry ignore these buffoons," he gestured to the Dursleys before continuing, " You will be taught and the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry and you will be taught by the finest headmaster, Albus Dumbledore,"

This was the last straw for Vernon who broke out shouting " I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!".

Hagrid's facial features turned into a scowl and he stood up pointing the pink umbrella at Vernon, before growling angrily, " Never insult Albus Dumbledore infront of me."

Hagrid then pointed the umbrella at Dudley and the next moment a pig's tail was sprouting out of his backside. Dudley grabbed his backside in horror and squealed, before beginning to cry. The Dursleys screamed in horror. Harry roared with laughter and Hagrid smiled before whispering to him, " I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anybody at Hogwarts 'bout that. Strictly speakin I'm not allowed tae do magic,"

"Why not?" asked Harry.

" I was expelled in me third year for … well … er … - " Hagrid stuttered and Harry sensing Hagrid's discomfort allowed him to change the subject.

" That reminds me Harry. Happy birthday. I'm afraid I might of sat on it but it should taste good just the same," . Hagrid opened a white box to reveal a specially baked cake with pink icing and the green letters " Happy Birthday Harry" . Hagrid then gave Harry sausages which he was very grateful for and given his hunger, he felt as if they were the best thing in the world.

" So Hagrid what did happen to my parents?" asked Harry.

Hagrid looked uncomfortable " Well, er, I'm not really sure I'm the right person to tell yer Hagrid. I thought, you'd already know,"

" Please Hagrid," said Harry pleadingly.

" Well all righ'. I suppose I am as good a person as any. Righ' Harry one thing you need to understand, is that not all wizards are good. Ten years ago one went as bad as you can go. His name was V- V-, "

" Maybe if you wrote it down," suggested Harry.

"Nah I can't spell it. Ok I'll say the name once, Voldemort," said Hagrid.

" Voldemort!" broke out Harry shocked .

Hagrid reprimanded him for using the name, as he had shuddered violently. Harry apologised before allowing him to continue the story of Voldemort, how he had grown in power and how his parents had fought against him but no-one lived when he decided to kill them. He then explained to Harry that he was famous because for some unknown reason Voldemort's spell had backfired and Harry was the only wizard ever to survive the Killing Curse.

Harry had almost dropped his sausage, shocked that somehow he had managed to defeat one of the most powerful and evil wizards of all time at the age of one yet had been bullied by Dudley and kicked about like a football all his life.

Harry determined that in the wake of this news he would allow no-one in either the Muggle or wizarding worlds to push him around any longer. Hagrid seemed to decide that Harry had had enough for the night and suggested Harry go to sleep. He allowed to sleep under his moleskin coat which was incredibly comfortable to sleep under.

Hagrid said good night to Harry before explaining that they would be heading off to Diagon Alley the next day to get his school supplies. Harry smiled. It seemed as if there was an escape from the Dursleys.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **I have been reading the reviews and I noticed a complaint about the time taken to update and the similarity to canon. Well the simple fact is that it is necessary to go over what has already happened simply to convey that Harry in this story is in pretty much the same position as he was in canon until that is he is sorted. Which will be happening in the next chapter! Anyway I suppose I had better do a disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or its characters and universe, J.K. Rowling does … blah blah blah. Anyway guys enjoy the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!

**Chapter 4 : Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

That night that Hagrid had told Harry, he was a wizard, it had been a shock to his system. Even once Hagrid had explained to Harry all the reasons why there could be no doubt that he was a wizard, he wondered whether this was a cruel prank played upon by the Dursleys before realising that they did not possess enough wit or a sense of humour.

When Harry had entered Diagon Alley he had been mesmerised with the number of shops and the wonderful products they contained. He was also struck by just how well he was known and how Hero worshipped he had been when he had walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

After his trip to Diagon Alley, Harry was disappointed to return to Privet Drive and had been counting down the days on his calendar until September 1st. The Dursleys, it turned out, had been affected by the incident with Hagrid and it had changed Harry's life for the remaining month for the better.

The Dursleys were fearful that they had unleashed a monster, having been unable to prevent him from discovering his abilities. The Dursleys were unaware that as of yet, Harry was unable to perform any magic and Harry did not see any reason to correct them. The Dursleys ignored Harry and only spoke to him when they fed him and the rest of the time they muttered disgruntled when they felt he wasn't looking. Harry had managed to persuade them to take him shopping for fashionable clothes and their fear of his magic had been enough for them to start feeding him properly and allowing him to choose his own meals. Harry had told them that because of his survival of the Killing Curse, that he had had Dark abilities passed on to him by Voldemort, which had sufficiently scared them into leaving him alone.

Harry had even managed to persuade the Dursleys to give him a lift to King's Cross. He knew they were only doing it because they were on their way to a private hospital to have Dudley's tail removed. The Dursleys dropped him off outside and then eyed his ticket.

" Platform 9 ¾ , how ridiculous, " sneered Uncle Vernon.

" Its what it says on the ticket and Hagrid said eleven o'clock," replied Harry, not allowing the Dursleys to see his fear that he would be unable to get onto the platform or that this dream was turning into an elaborate prank.

" Oh well," said Uncle Vernon, " Have a good term," he added snidely. The three Dursleys wore disgusting looks of glee as they left him stranded.

Harry decided his best bet was to walk to Platforms 9 and 10. When he arrived there all he was were platforms 9 and 10 and simply a huge wall in between. Harry tried asking the guard but the guard replied in annoyance, " Platform 9 ¾, think you're being funny, do ya?" .

Harry wondered if maybe you had to approach the wall and tap one of the right bricks. Just as he was about to pull out his wand, he heard the voice of a woman with flaming red hair and accompanied by five children, " It's the same every year, always packed with Muggles,"

Harry followed her back to the wall and observed. The oldest of the boys, Percy ran up to the wall in a sprint and seemed to disappear through the wall. Harry gaped in shock. The two twins, who looked two years older than him, noticed and shared amused grins. Harry deciding there was nothing to lose approached the woman,

"Excuse me. Do you know how to -" Harry began politely and the woman gave him a kind reassuring smile and spoke kindly to him.

" How to get onto the platform ?" she asked and he nodded. " All you have to do is walk at the wall. Best to do it in a bit of a run if you're nervous. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well," gesturing towards her youngest son. The boy was taller than Harry and in contrast to Harry's skinny appearance, he looked well nourished and cared for. The boy had flaming red hair like the rest of his family but the freckles on his face were a distinguishing feature. The boy smiled to Harry and gave him a nod, which Harry returned.

Ron allowed Harry to go first. He felt exhilarated after he passed through the wall. The older twins helped him with his luggage onto the train. Though they came across as kind and as charismatic pranksters, Harry could not shake of the feeling their real interest in him was because of his fame. Harry grinned, they had obviously been warned by their mother who as kind hearted as she was, he had no doubt she had a capability of resembling a sabre tooth tiger angry.

Harry and Ron found an empty compartment and said goodbye to the twins, who went off with their friend Lee Jordan.

" So are you really Harry Potter then?" asked Ron curiously.

" Yes, he is … I mean yes I am him," replied Harry nervously.

Ron looked utterly amazed and fascinated, " Do you remember anything about You-Know-Who? "

" Not really," replied Harry.

" Anything?" .

Harry thought about it and said , " Well I remember a lot of green light,"

" Wicked," said Ron in amazement. Harry found Ron as fascinating as he found him and he approached him.

" So Ron, what is it like growing up in the wizarding world ?" .

Ron gave a non-committal shrug, " Its ok I suppose. Flying is fun. Quidditch is amazing, best sport there is! Whose your favourite team?"

Harry felt awkward " Err … I don't follow Quidditch, ".

Ron looked amazed, " Really … Just wait Harry it's the best game there is, " . Ron went on to explain the rules of Quidditch before he began to ask about the Muggle world, which was of obvious fascination to him.

" So what are they like?" asked Ron.

" Horrible, well not all of them. My aunt, uncle and cousin are though. I'm glad I found out about being a wizard. But … " as he began to voice one of his fears … " I bet I'm the worst in the class. I've never practiced magic before," .

" You won't be," responded Ron reassuringly, " Plenty people come from Muggle families and besides you're Harry Potter, if you can't pull it off then no-one can," grinned Ron. Harry smiled and chuckled along with Ron. He was beginning to enjoy this boy's company.

" So what are Muggle sports like? What's big in the Muggle world?" asked Ron.

" Not much. Well football's pretty major, especially amongst men. The amount of money in football is getting a little excessive though, there are actually people who will pay millions of pounds ( Muggle currency - he added at Ron's confused look) just to get a football player to play for their team. Then there's boxing, which is basically two guys throwing punches at each other," .

" Yeah I've heard of football. Sounds pretty boring, I mean what's interesting about twenty two men kicking a ball about a field? Its not as if you get any brooms or flying or anything,".

" So," began Harry changing the subject , " What's it like having three wizarding brothers? " his voice full of excitement and at the same time envy.

" Five." groaned Ron in a tone that suggested he was not so pleased about it, " Bill and Charlie have left school. Bill works with goblins as a curse breaker. Charlie's a dragon handler and had a reputation as one of the greatest seekers Gryffindor has ever had. Percy's been made prefect, Fred and George are jokers and everyone think they're really funny. My little sister Ginny has a major crush on the famous Harry Potter so watch out next year mate," said Ron, grinning when he announced his little sister's crush, at that moment Harry chose to look away, feeling slightly awkward as he remembered the little girl who had smiled to him and been so nervous. She had broken out in a blush when he smiled pleasantly to her.

Ron continued, " As you can probably tell there's a lot of pressure on me not to be the disappointment in the family. My parents were so proud of Percy they got him an owl. They said they'd get me one but they couldn't aff- … err … I mean I got Scabbers instead," .

Harry could sense Ron's embarrassment about his family being poor, which only intensified when the trolley came and he bought everything on it. But Harry couldn't have cared less. He was just glad to have a friend to share things with, having never had anything to share or any friends. Harry told Ron about his treatment by the Dursleys and until he had discovered his vault at Gringotts, he had never had any money and had known nothing about the wizarding world. This seemed to comfort Ron a little.

They were interrupted by a clumsy shy boy who shyly spoke to them, " Excuse me," he said timidly, " Have you seen a toad? I've lost mine,".

Both shook their heads and he left and then Ron said " Don't know why he's bothering to be honest. If I had a toad I'd go out of my way to lose it. Mind you I brought Scabbers so I can't really talk. " Sadly Harry could not even politely disagree that Scabbers was pathetic. Ron was just about to try a spell to turn him yellow when the compartment door slid open again.

They were greeted by a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth. She was only marginally smaller than Harry ands he spoke with a bossy tone, that immediately irritated Harry and Ron. Harry thought he recognised her but couldn't think where he had seen her.

" Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," she said and then eyeing Ron with his wand out, " Oh you're doing magic. Let's see then,".

Ron's spell turned out to be a dud. The girl's reaction was bossy and condescending, " Is that a real spell? Not very good is it? I think its better to start with simple spells. Of course I've picked up a few simple little charms out of the Standard Book of Spells. For example … " and she pointed her wand at Harry and repaired his glasses.

" Oh god, _you're _Harry Potter," said Hermione shrilly.

" I am." replied Harry smugly, causing Ron to snigger.

" There are books written about you, you know. Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. Did you know?"

" No." said Harry blankly to which she replied,

" Personally if it was me, I think I would want to read the books if I was mentioned. My name is Hermione Granger by the way, " and looking at Ron with disdain she added, " And _you _are ?". Ron grunted his name are.

" Charmed," she said sarcastically, " You know we're not far away," she gestured outside the window where it was dusk and looking as if it was going to darken shortly. " I think you better change into your robes," she said bossily.

"Yeah," agreed Harry and Ron without enthusiasm , hoping to get rid of her. She began to prattle on about houses. She was keen on Gryffindor thought spoke glowingly about Ravenclaw as well. Out of curiosity Harry asked about Slytherin.

Both Ron and Hermione had looks of horror etched on their faces, " There's not a bad witch or wizard that wasn't in Slytherin," said Ron aghast.

" Yes Slytherin certainly has a connection with Dark magic. Apparently Slytherin had a prejudice where only wizards born from wizards were tolerated and in the last war, You-Know-Who attempted an ethnic cleansing campaign similar to Adolf Hitler during Muggle World War Two- " lectured Hermione but Ron cut her off, both he and Harry irritated with being lectured.

" Right we're getting changed now, so if you wouldn't mind," said Ron, gesturing to the door.

" Yes alright, I'm going. I just came in here to escape those behaving childishly in the corridors,"

Harry and Ron breathed a sight of relief having got rid of her but this relief was only fleeting as the compartment door rolled open. Only it wasn't the toadless boy or Hermione.

Three boys entered the compartment. In the middle, Harry recognised the blonde boy, whom he had met at Diagon Alley and had taken a dislike to. The other two boys acted like bodyguards, looking tough and aggressive as they flexed their muscles.

" I've been hearing on the train that the famous Harry Potter is in this compartment. I can't believe I didn't notice that day. This is Crabbe - gesturing to the boy on his left - and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," drawled Malfoy. Ron made a slight coughing noise which sounded like a snigger.

" No need to ask who you are. You must be a _not_ so famous Weasley. Red hair, hand me down robes and more children that they can afford. That's the Weasley blood traitors," sneered Malfoy.

Ron responded angrily, " Oh yeah well its better than you Malfoy. I know about you and your family. Supporters of You-Know-Who in the last war and murderers!"

But Malfoy looked unperturbed, " Don't make accusations you can't back up Weasel," and turning away from Ron, looking at him as if he was something unpleasant on hi shoe, he addressed Harry, " You'll find Potter, that some wizarding families are far _better _than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." .

Malfoy extended his hand towards Harry.

Although Harry's response would come in seconds, what no-one would know was there was a raging battle going on inside Harry's head.

One part of him was telling him to tell this boy where he could shove his hand as he was arrogant, bullying and Dudley-like. In turn Ron had been nothing but nice to him, was his first real friend and this would be a cynical betrayal.

But said the other. Draco Malfoy, while he wasn't afraid of him, could be a useful ally as his family were obviously powerful in the wizarding world. Harry also sensed that Draco did not expect him to be a lackey and saw him as an equal, maybe even secretly admired him. In the Muggle world Harry had constantly been bottom of the social ladder because Dudley and his bullying gang ruled the roots. Here was Harry being presented with an opportunity to be apart of the 'cool' crowd. But then was this really worth betraying a boy who seemed as if he was going to be a loyal friend and who he genuinely liked, in contrast to the first impression he got when he met Malfoy which was instant dislike.

Harry sighed, took a deep breath and made his decision.


End file.
